


【车】同心圆（庆成）

by aggie1akino



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 1.KS的婚后生活之新婚旅行。2.请理解二大禁含义。3.半AU半RPS设定。上章小甜，下章大车！注意选择观看！⚠️避雷注意！cp：庆成
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Kudos: 2





	1. 上篇

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事基本上是“要不要趁这个假期故地重游？”的蜜月想法，结果被纽约三月飞雪困在酒店？嗯？！要素察觉。  
> （REQUST by：Homei桑）←对不起(m..)m，Homei桑…我觉得我写偏了…

第五大道和56街的交叉口上，一对亚洲面孔的男人挤在信号灯底下缩作一团。

“好冷！！！！！”

“西给酱手给我？”

“才不要啦！大街上的！喂！别搂着我！”

明明已经是三月末，却突然飘起大雪，纽约的雪真是名不虚传。

小山这样想着，抱紧了瑟瑟发抖的加藤。

“小山桑，我们今天就近先去MoMA吧…真的冻死了…”

加藤的声音都在打颤，从大衣里伸出几根手指操作着完全不听使唤的谷歌地图，努力将导航设置到MoMA（现代艺术博物馆）。虽然加藤本来很拒绝小山贴在自己身上的行为，但是不得不说现在这个状态的确更加暖和，只好放弃了挣扎任由他贴在自己身上一起走到了MoMA门口。花了十几分钟好不容易走到了门口，两个人却发现这个门居然关着，在旁人的指引下转了半个街区，又花了十几分钟转到对面的门，加藤越发觉得不爽了起来。

“最糟糕了！”加藤嘟囔着缩在入口附近抬头看了一眼拿着票走过来的小山。“为什么要在这种时候过来纽约啦！而且还是来过的地方！”

“抱歉(·人·)-”小山只能合起手掌一脸抱歉，毕竟提出这个建议强硬地将他带过来的人是自己，自己现在也完全没办法对他的不满有什么反抗。

“不过上次不是没有来成这边吗？正好~你看~这里还能看到外面的雪景。不是很美嘛~”搂住他的肩膀，扳过他的身子，让他面向玻璃墙的一面，指着外面的雪景说道。

“呐？西给之前就想来看看的对吧？好啦…走吧走吧…也难得有机会陪你看你想看的东西。”

近二十年的相处让小山很清楚自己要怎么做才能让西给从气鼓鼓的状态下脱离出来，伸手揽住他的腰，带着他向入口的楼梯走去。

将两张票递给检票员，检票员的白人小姐姐对他们笑了笑，举起了大拇指并从票中寻找了一下，发给他们两张一样图片的票，图片里是一面高高挂起的彩虹旗。

？？？？

小山脑袋里冒出了一串问号，转头看向加藤只见他从自己臂弯里很不自然地转出去，拉开了和自己的距离。

“西给你看！厉害了！居然还有这种票？”

“因为那个吧…15年美国不是通过了法案嘛？之后彩虹旗就被展览在MoMA里了，作为艺术品。Gilbert Baker你知道的吧？设计家…”加藤皱起眉头将手藏在大衣里，似乎还是有些冷的样子，看了一旁的小山一眼，见他正笑眯眯地看着自己，沉下了声音。“你在笑什么鬼？”（注1）

“没有~我就觉得我的西给好厉害啊~什么都知道…”

小山开始半个小时还认真地跟在他的旁边，跟着他屁股后面转来转去，但是他逐渐意识到里面的艺术品都实在是太过于艺术自己完全看不懂，加上到处都是看不懂的英语单词，走到楼上发现了咖啡厅后便完全放弃了继续跟着他的想法，一个人坐在咖啡厅里吃起了甜品。

看着外面的大雪，查了查纽约这几天的天气，居然全部变成了雨雪冰雹。原本打算去帝国大厦的楼顶这次估计是没有机会了，去海湾看鲸鱼估计也是没戏了，去科尼岛的游乐园估计也是没戏了，虽然对于不想坐设施的自己而言也不算是个坏事。但是现在来看，室外系的活动估计大部分都要泡汤了。

啊啊…真是太糟糕了…早知道就还是让西给来策划就好了…

用手肘撑在桌上托住自己的下巴，小山觉得非常后悔做出这个决定。

谁能想到这个和东京纬度差不多的地方在东京都开樱花了的时候居然在下雪呢！虽然…如果是西给的话应该会更好的做好调查吧…

正在他沮丧的时候突然被谁拍了一下肩膀。

“你趴着干嘛呢！”加藤从背后突然冒了出来，坐到了他的对面。

小山将手中的手机日程备忘录递给他看，大部分的行程都被画上了叉。

“又没什么…也不是什么大不了的事情嘛…至少我们听你的没有定和上次一样的酒店…”加藤喝两口热咖啡，继续说道“这次住的离商业区和百老汇都很近，实在不行就多在室内就好了…”

“西给酱~~~”小山眼含泪水地伸手想去抓他，却被一眼瞪了回去，缩着手夹在膝盖之间，默默地看了看窗外。

窗外已经不是普通的大雪了，天空一片明亮，凌厉的雨点伴着雪粒落了下来。

“那今天怎么办？现在还只是下午呢…”

“我定了UBER…今天总而言之只能先回宾馆了不是吗？”加藤向他摇了摇手中的手机，说道。

因为小山的忆苦思甜计划被加藤否决掉，所以这次的宾馆都是加藤决定后经纪人帮忙预约的宾馆。这是位于MidtownHilton高层的夜景套房，配备有按摩浴缸和厨房，全玻璃外墙加自动窗帘，打开窗帘就是纽约的夜景。

回到宾馆，加藤第一步就潜入了厨房，毕竟这一整天都没有吃什么正经的食物，MoMA又意外地需要爬上爬下，说实话他已经饿的不行了。

“没有别的东西了，我就煮点意面配点罐头蛤蜊没问题吧？”

“谢谢西给！好久不见地西给酱的料理！好幸福！”小山的声音从洗手间传了出来。

“你感觉幸福的标准真低啊……”加藤自然的吐槽着，将意大利扁面放进锅里撒上盐，拿过平底锅放在一旁加热后抹上一层黄油（注3），再倒了一些白酒，接下来哗啦一下倒入蛤蜊后就默默地看着锅里的水咕噜咕噜地冒气泡泡，然后看着意大利扁面绕着气泡咕噜咕噜地转着，奇妙地幸福感从他心中油然而生。

“哇！？”突然从房间里传出了小山的喊叫声。

加藤习以为常地瞥了声音传来的方向一眼，处变不惊地继续翻动着蛤蜊，“怎么了？”

“西给酱！”见小山一脸慌张地跑了过来，加藤一脸疑惑地望着他。

“为什么卧室里有两张床？！”

“诶？我觉得你会在意睡眠质量…”加藤其实并不想在蛤蜊刚刚张开口的这个节骨眼上和他讨论这个问题，一边将蛤蜊盛出来一边回答道。

“你在说什么呢？你难道还打算睡觉吗？”小山靠在一旁的柜子上义正辞严地说道。

“肯定啊！你是个笨蛋吗？！………//////笨蛋！”加藤掩藏着害羞似的转过身去，将煮好的意面拿出来过了过冷水，使劲的抖了几下漏勺，就好像要把所有水都抖出去似的。

“别在那里站着，挡着我拿东西了。”加藤抱怨着想去掀开小山开柜门，小山却先一步打开柜门问道：“你要什么？”

“绿色瓶子的青酱和白色盒子的那个淡奶油。”

加藤接过小山递过来的东西，将青酱和淡奶油取适量，伴在混有蛤蜊的面里，随手搅动一下，分成两个盘子后，又往一个盘子里多加了些淡奶油，另一个盘子里撒了一些香料。（注4）

小山就靠在一旁看着他将做好的意面装盘后摆在桌上，便顺手将东西都收拾着放到洗碗池里。

“吃啊，小山。”坐上自己的位置，加藤一边将面卷起来，一边抬起头向正在收拾的小山喊到，刚刚抬起头却看见坐过来小山正一脸微妙的笑容看着自己。

“恶心死了啦…”加藤嘟囔了一句，抬起眼睛瞥了他一眼。

“真的超级有新婚的感觉呢～”小山一手挑起面，一手撑着下巴笑着对他说道。

“够了啦…你这个人真的好恶心…从过来的飞机上开始就好恶心…你快点吃啦！吃完去洗碗啊！ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉ”

小山仍然笑眯眯地看着说着说着就生气起来的加藤。他知道加藤现在只不过是在掩藏害羞，大概他的心里早就这样想了，只不过被自己说出来后自己发觉两个人想到一起去了这件事情有些丢人罢了。

不过，西给酱真是厉害啊~

明明只是在楼下的便利店随便买的意面和罐头，但是真的做出了高档料理的感觉！该怎么说呢？吃起来都感觉奢侈~ᕙ(⇀‸↼‵‵)ᕗ

真是太奢侈了~这个酒店的夜景也格外奢侈呢~雨雪天中的纽约夜景~朦胧中带着华美~(๑‾ ꇴ ‾๑)

啊~还有面前正看着自己的西给酱~真是最大的奢侈~这边也是朦胧中带着华美呢~(＊￣︶￣＊)

嗯？为什么用大大的眼睛看着我呢？有点不耐烦的感觉也好可爱啊！大口吃东西也好可爱啊～(￣▽￣～)~

啊、叉子在盘子上发出亢亢的声音可不好哦！(ーー゛)但是…哦哦哦！稍微舔了一下嘴角~嘤、可爱！(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

“西给酱、你把我的也吃了吧~”

加藤已经吃完了自己盘子里的面，正坐着等小山去收拾，却看见小山一直半笑不笑的盯着自己，本来以为是嘴上沾了什么东西，但是似乎也并没有，正摸不透他要干什么突然听见他冒出了这句话，便歪了歪头表示自己的疑惑，然后果断地拒绝了他。

“我不想吃你那盘加了奶油的。”

虽然马上得到了他的拒绝，小山却并没有放弃，用叉子卷起了一大把意面，结结实实地粘了一波酱料，将叉子举了过去，“西给、啊…”地准备喂他，却被他用眼神又拒绝了一次。

但是小山仍然没有放弃，直接探过身子将叉子直接怼在他的嘴边。加藤也没有放弃地紧闭着嘴，拒绝他的喂食。

最终，小山直接绕到了他的身边用拇指和食指钳住他的脸颊，想要迫使他张开嘴巴。

“试一试嘛…真的很好吃…相信你自己…乖…啊……”

小山的手腕被他一手抓住，但是小山仍然可以维持着将面怼在他嘴边的姿势，半强迫地逼着他张开了口。还没等加藤反应过来，一叉子面就塞进了他的嘴里。

“唔咕…”

突然嘴里被塞入了满满东西，加藤下意识地闭紧了眼睛，变成了不是XD脸而是XI脸的样子，而一旁地小山则是一脸满足地看着他努力嚼动嘴里的意面的样子。（注5）

“唔咕”地声音真是エロ~真是让人浮想联翩~有点吃力地咀嚼着吞咽食物的表情好可爱~啊啊~真让人忍不住~

“等…等！你要干嘛？才…才七点钟呢…”

小山自己都没有意识到自己似乎正在试图靠近他，似乎是自己下意识地想要去夺取他的嘴唇，但是自己的行为刚刚开始就被他制止了，刚刚出现的期待被无情的怼了回去，小山多少有些憋屈起来。

“但是…已经兴奋起来了…”

“哈？”  
“为何？”  
“你是笨蛋吗？！”  
“真的不明白你兴奋的点在哪里！”

“……”

“你认真的啊…”  
“那…我去洗个澡…你先把盘子洗了…”

加藤开启了连续吐槽模式，像机关枪一样吧嗒吧嗒地吐槽了一大串后看了一眼小山的反应，再看了一眼小小山的反应，突然像蔫了气的皮球一样，嘟囔着转身向浴室走去。

注释：  
1.（MOMA的票根据时期不同会使用不同的图片，大部分是有名的藏品，虽然的确有一些不是。虽然骄傲月会发彩虹标志，但是应该是没有这种票的…）  
2.（我一直以为是义正言辞…查了后才发现是义正辞严。）  
3.（用橄榄油代替黄油也是不错的选择。）  
4.（蛤蜊青酱奶油意面里用黑胡椒、欧芹碎和罗勒碎都不错。）  
5.（其实是我太喜欢十周年特典里面喂蛋糕的那一段…）


	2. 下篇⚠️H

浴室里传来了哗啦啦地水声和咔嚓咔嚓的调试按摩浴缸出水口的声音，小山将洗洁精倒在盘子上，看着透明的洗洁精从白色的盘子和残留的酱汁间缓缓地流了下来，将盘子上的油污一分为二，缓缓地滴落在黑色的平底锅上。小山犹豫了一下，放下了手里的盘子，走到了浴室门口，将门拉开了一个缝隙。

加藤跪在圆形的浴缸里背对着他调试着出水口的温度，光洁的背部在水波纹的映照下反射着晶莹的星点，齐腰的水平线下的皮肤有些变粉，在通透的白色光线下显得更加明显。

小山偷偷摸到了他的身后，下到水里从背后抱住了他，将鼻子怼在他的后脑勺上陷入他毛茸茸的头发里。

“那么快？”加藤软绵绵地问道。

“唔…”小山顺着他的后颈亲吻着他的脊背，模模糊糊地发出咕噜声“预料到我会过来了吗？”

“嘛…”不情不愿地承认的加藤心说：你那点小心思我能有什么不知道。

小山的嘴唇如若丝缎一般地在他的背上游走着，微微吐出热气从肌肤凹陷的沟渠出散漫开来。

“后背…是性感带呢…”

“咕嗯…”看着怀里微微地颤抖着，发出了如同猫咪打呼噜一样的声音的加藤，小山觉得水蒸气都变成了粉红色，不由地进一步将他搂到了怀里，将手臂缠上他的腰间。

加藤原本跪坐的姿势随着双腿的滑开变成了很难以保持平衡的姿态，他不得不微微地弓起背，一手抓住了浴缸的边缘。

“呐…头发是不是变长了？”小山一边说着，一边将手从他的前面探下去，穿过两腿间的缝隙，蹭到了他已经有了反应的分身，随即就向后方探去。

“啊、笨蛋！" 加藤突然扭动着身体溅起了水花，拒绝他突如其来地行为。"你搞什么！水会进去！感觉超恶心的！”

“啊、抱歉抱歉…只是想帮你扩张的说…”

被泼了一脸水，小山连忙道歉。

虽然嘴上刚刚道着歉，但是道完歉一刻不停地就从他背后单手环住他的腰，将他的下半身从水里捞出来，然后引导着他匍匐趴在浴池边缘，一手抚摸着他的背，一手舒缓着他的入口，就像是在安抚不愿意洗澡的猫咪一样。

小山靠在另一边的浴缸边缘上，凝视了一会浴缸上水晶设计的圆钮，腾出了原本在他背上的手，放在圆钮上，另一只手则继续进行着工作。

“嗯~、哈…等、”

面对着突然颤抖着发出吐息声的加藤，小山淡淡地问道：“怎么了？觉得害羞吗？”

“才、才不是…”加藤抓着浴缸的边缘转过头，面色潮红地反驳道。

“喂！是你这家伙开的吧…快停下来…”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“你这家伙明明知道…”  
“西给酱~在说什么呢？”

浴缸发出咕噜噜地声音，从浴缸按摩出气口吐出了大量的空气，伴随着气泡在透明的水中形成了一股股水柱。小山装作不知道似的将他架在自己身体和出气口的中间，探过身子刻意地询问着他，将两人的下身向出气口抵去。

“水柱…嗯、啊！”  
“哈、啊…小山、！”  
“不要、不要…水压好强…”

一手从后探向他的分身，划过里筋，用食指和中指夹住杆底，将拇指突入了后穴之中，另一只手则伸向一旁的水晶圆钮打大了按摩水柱的力度，小山迫使他的分身被水柱不断地冲击着。

“呀！…讨厌！关掉…啊~啊啊~”  
“啊、嗯、不要、唔呜呜…”

从后将手臂环绕住想要逃走的加藤，小山不知道什么时候在浴缸里放的泡泡剂逐渐在水柱的搅乱下围绕在了两个人的身体旁。顺手抓起一把泡泡涂抹在两人的下体上，保持着他双腿紧闭的状态，小山将自己的插入他的两腿之间，磨蹭着两人的分身。

“嗯…啊、啊哈、！”  
“要去要去要去了！小山、小…啊、”

放掉浴缸的水，仔细地擦过了浴缸外溅出来的泡泡和水，小山随意地围着一条围巾收拾着浴室。虽然他自己也的确反思了一下自己这种行为的正确性，但是他不得不承认一开始他注意到浴室的浴缸有按摩功能后就一直打着这个主要了。

不过另一件让他惊讶的事情是加藤似乎早就预料到他要过来一样。再仔细想想这个酒店这个房间原本也就是他定的，会不会其实比自己更早有这层打算的其实是他呢？

这样想着小山不自觉地笑了起来。

早知道不应该那么早收手了…

收拾完一片混乱的浴室，小山围了一个浴巾就走了出去，正打算换浴袍的时候看见了在大开的窗帘旁不知道在倒腾什么的加藤。因为暂时想看看他究竟在做什么，小山也没了换衣服的想法，便靠在一旁的墙上看着他左边捣鼓了一下右边捣鼓一下，然后在茶几上放酒店资料的地方翻找了一下，拿起一张卡片靠在窗边看着什么。

小山见状就走了过去，将手搭在了他的腰上，黏过去来了句：“宝贝、等我呢？”

“什么鬼称呼？”加藤几乎没有停顿一秒钟就马上对小山进行吐槽，这大概已经是神经反射层级的了吧。

“在看什么呢…？”一边说着，小山的手就往浴袍里面摸去。

“嗯…房间的各种器具的使用说明…”加藤也不对他的行为作出什么反应，淡淡地说道。见状小山就一路从胸口摸到腰间，然后突然意识到了什么似的撇下了眉毛。

“诶！为什么shige已经把内裤都穿上了！”  
“……因为已经结束了啊。”

加藤将手里的说明书放回原处，仍然淡淡地说道。加藤刚转身准备向床的方向走，小山就连忙拉住他，隔着浴袍和浴巾将自己的顶到他的背后，向他主张自己的欲求。

“不不不！我还忍耐着呢！…内！shige酱这样也太狡猾了！我可是完全打算继续的…”  
“鬼知道你的 、喂！”

还没反应过来，小山就解开了他浴袍的腰带，掀起了后摆，从背后搂住他的腰侧过他的脸，保持着后背式的姿势吻上他的嘴唇。

“嗯唔…等、把窗帘…关上…拿遥控器…”  
“机会难得就开着做吧…在日本可不敢这样…”

身体散发的热气涌到玻璃窗上凝结成了一大片白雾，模糊了纽约下城的街灯。加藤几乎贴在玻璃上，窗户冰冷的触感和背后的热度形成鲜明的对比，这不禁让他感到颤栗不止。

向下望去，被皮肤接触到的部分的玻璃上的白雾被化开，融作了水气慢慢滴落下去，玻璃也变得清晰了起来。楼底的霓虹灯下和车流人影格外的清楚，甚至是刚刚从出租车上走下来的情侣的长相和不远处穿着破旧的流浪汉向上张望的眼神都能看的一清二楚。

“小山桑…超级能看到外面的说…”

但是，加藤身后的小山并没有靠近窗边自然也看不到，小山的注意力似乎已经完全集中到了两人的下半身上，他蹲在加藤的身后，用灵活的手指在他的大腿根部打着转。

“这样才更兴奋啊…看、不是都有反应了吗？”  
“那是因为你在摸啊！”

听到他的反抗声，小山从鼻腔里发出嗯地一声，将食指和中指一起插入他的体内，温暖柔软的感觉马上包裹住了指尖，刚才的泡泡浴里的准备果然还是很有先见之明的。随着另一只手缓缓地在他的挺立上移动着，他也将手臂支撑在玻璃上努力撑着自己的身体，传出了更加舒服的喘息声。

“啊…庆…那里…”  
“舒服？”  
“嗯…舒服…”  
“想要继续吗？”  
“嗯…想要…”

沉浸在舒适感中的加藤会放松警戒，一旦突破这个关口后面就应该是没什么问题了。小山从蹲着的状态起了身，顺着环住他的腰身搂住他，不经意地看了一眼楼底，不禁嘶的出了一口冷气。

还好加藤不怕高而是是那种打开了开关后就会沉浸在快感的类型，如果是自己的话，从这个角度向下看，估计马上就会腿软了。

被窗外的风景打乱了注意力，小山的双手不断机械的重复着相同的套弄和抽插的动作，甚至都没有注意到自己怀中的人已经因为其他的原因软了腿。

加藤发出微微地轻哼声，一只手支撑着玻璃一只手向后面伸过来，想要触摸他。小山知道这是他的讯号：别磨磨蹭蹭了，快进入正题吧。小山伸手抓住他的手，微微笑了笑，"怎么了？不行了吗？"

加藤没有给出回应，只是无言地将头转了过来，微微伸出舌尖舔舐了一下轻轻张合着的嘴唇。可能是因为身体温度的升高，又或许是因为房间里的干燥，他的唾沫都似乎变得粘稠起来了一般，随着舌尖与唇齿的触碰，发出了黏稠的声音。

得到了他的提示一样，小山将嘴唇凑过去，含住他的唇瓣。加藤的浴袍已经完成滑落了下来，掉落在了两个人的夹缝之间。

“DongDong、Room Service.!"

突然，门被敲的咚咚直响，门外传来了服务员的声音，两人都被这巨大的声响吓了一跳。

“……”加藤似乎被这声响一下子拖回了现实，有些懵似的迷迷糊糊地望向小山。

“谁啦！”小山有点不耐烦地抱怨着，让加藤先在卧室床上等他，然后披上了加藤的浴袍去开门。

加藤算是从刚才的状态中彻底地回到了现实，把自己窝在被子里。看着小山回来时抱着四五个枕头，便抬起眼睛表示自己的疑惑。

“你干嘛啊…要玩扔枕头吗？”见小山把自己床上的两个枕头也抱了过来放到他的床上，加藤越发疑惑，随口吐槽道。

“不是啦~因为、那次过来也试过的嘛…用枕头垫起来的确会轻松很多…所以刚才用浴室的电话要了几个枕头…”小山一边将掉落的枕头放回床上一边说道。

“那这也要太多了吧…”

加藤说的没错，加上原本就有的四个枕头，现在在加藤躺着的单人床上，九个枕头塞满了所有空间，几乎把他整个人都埋了起来。

“西给酱~出来一下~”

小山说着，示意加藤让他从被子里面出来。加藤其实也不太清楚他到底要做什么，但是也乖乖地抱着个枕头遮住自己的身体站到一旁。只见小山整理了一下床，把枕头铺满了床。

“站在这里~”小山抓住他的手腕将他带到床边。

“这里？”加藤站在床边，面对着小山，有些疑惑地扭过头看了看铺满枕头的床，刚回过头突然一个黑影向自己扑来。

“唔啊！！”

被突如其来地冲击力扑倒在床上，加藤的视野瞬间被枕头埋住，陷入了短暂的黑暗中，只有点点暗黄的灯光从枕头缝隙中透露出来。

小山双手环住他的肩膀，将两个人都进一步陷入满床枕头里，轻轻舔舐着侧颈的筋脉，反手抚摸着他肩膀，从锁骨上摸到胸口用掌心揉搓着他的身体。

“唔…唔…”

加藤手中仍然抱着枕头，固执地挡在两个人的中间，小山便将手伸到枕头下方，触摸他的肚子轻轻地揉捏着那些肉肉。

“嗯…嗯…”

在枕头的隔音下，轻微地呻吟声也显得格外的清晰，小山可以感觉到他的东西已经抵在了枕头上。

“西给…我的也不行了…可以进去了吗？”

口中吐出的白气喷涌在加藤的脸上，打湿了小山的视野，但他还是迷迷糊糊看到了加藤微微点了点头。

“那可以转过来吗？”  
“背后式？”  
“嗯。…还是说西给想要看我的脸？”  
“才不是呢！因为你要了枕头我才以为是正面…”

加藤有些别扭地辩解着，但是也没有磨蹭什么，干脆地转过了身子，见状小山便马上露出了欣慰地笑容，抓过身后的枕头垫在了他的肚子下面。

趴在自己的手臂上，加藤看他拿来的枕头，便皱着眉头嘟嘟囔囔着：“其实不需要的说…”

从背后进入到他的里面并没有花费什么功夫，毕竟刚才的导入部分已经长的不能再长了。房间里响起了啪嗒啪嗒地身体撞击的声，小山移动着自己的腰部，听着他发出细细地哼哼声，问道。

“舒服？”  
“唔…嗯、舒…f…”

ww呼呼~抓着两个枕头，把自己埋在枕头里面的西给也太可爱了吧…

小山看着加藤那如同避难中的小动物一样的姿态不自觉地被戳中萌点。

“ww你在做什么呢？不觉得呼吸困难吗…”  
“不行…哈…啊…太舒服了…”

打开了开关的加藤变得直率起来，晃动着腰肢，不自主地磨蹭着腹下的枕头，呻吟声从枕头中闷哼哼地传了出来。加藤抓住枕头用上臂的力量把自己撑起来，将两个枕头堆在自己下巴下方，身体整个变成了凹字形。

房间的温度似乎在不断升高，小山看见他的汗水从背部滑落到背脊的凹陷处，忍不住在意起来那聚集起来的汗水，小山用指尖划过背脊的凹陷，抹去那让人心慌的汗水，却不想引发了他的一阵颤抖。

“嘶…啊、！庆…别…”

这是什么反应？小山产生了浓郁地好奇心，马上他就带着好奇再试了一遍，加藤立马拱起了身子，整个人都缩了起来，就像是只被撸嗨了的猫咪。

“不~啊！像电流一样bilibili…的感觉…”  
“嘿嘿~好像发现了新奇的东西呢…呐~西给酱转过来吧~想看脸~”

直率地嗯嗯点了点头，加藤自己在枕头垫起的高墙上翻了个转，反弓着身体仰面躺倒在床上。小山将他的腿拉近了自己一点，放在臂弯里，抓住了他的胯部，调整了一下枕头的位置。

为了让他更舒服地躺在枕头上，小山抬着他的腰，将放在他身下的枕头拉扯出来一个，又整理着枕头的形状让搭起的弧度更加符合他的腰部曲线。小山一瞬间觉得自己就像是制作私人定制枕头的职人一样，满心思考地都是怎么样让自己的客人更加舒适。

“小山桑…”  
“嗯？”

……

“还没有好？”  
“稍微等一下下哈~别急~”

……

“…才不是！…这段时间…超级让人羞耻的…”

空白的时间在慢慢流逝着，带来的让人害羞的空气感也让加藤难以忍耐，这段对话显得自己各位饥渴的样子也让人感觉无比害羞，意识到自己过于喜欢在句子的开头去反驳对方这件事情也让加藤觉得不自然。

“好的好的~乖乖地等我了呢~我进来了哦~”  
“唔~啊、啊！koyam…sa…”

反手抓住一个放在头顶的枕头蒙在脸上，身体微微地颤抖起来，加藤的口齿都变得不清晰了起来。

比第一次的进入给予了更大的反应，这可真是让人无法自拔…自己真的是被锁死了…真是败给他了…┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌

看着用枕头蒙住脸的加藤，小山又一次陷入了被戳中萌点的自我解说之中。

“西给…那个…一个人在做窒息play吗？”  
“才不是啊！笨蛋！”

他的脸被闷得红红的，探出半个脑袋和湿漉漉的大眼睛，甩给小山一个责备似的眼神，然后继续抱着枕头用有些粘粘的声音嘟囔起来。

“…回忆起以前的事情…有点害羞而已…”

“嗯…这样啊…我能去了吗？”小山的回答变得敷衍起来，这是他在没有余地时经常会出现的问题，已经没有心思去听他在说什么了，小山活动着腰寻找自己的释放口。

“可以…嗯、”刚开口就被一把握住下体，加藤一个激灵地哼了一声。

“想和西给一起去~嗯…我还能再忍耐一下…”似乎在给自己催眠一样，小山一个人自言自语一样地叨念着，接着便加快了手里的动作。

“嗯、小山…啊、嗯…”  
“我在哦~西给、超喜欢你的…”  
“嗯…我知道…啊、啊、嗯啊、”

最终在加藤迎来了今天第二次高潮后，小山又将他捣鼓了一遭才终于结束了这个夜晚的活动。

第二天早上，从迷糊中渐渐苏醒过来，窗外冷冷的光从没有拉上窗帘的窗户里完全投到了房间里，小山打了个寒颤，向一旁望去，在自己面前出现的正是在床边穿内裤的加藤。看着那个熟悉的花纹，他微微笑了笑。

原来有好好在穿我买的内裤啊~果然昨天故意不穿我买的内裤是做好了要和我滚一晚床单的打算呢~

昨天晚上要是再努力一点就好了…真是岁月不饶人啊…

这样想着，就从被子里伸手向前摸了一把。

“呀！”地叫出声后，似乎是要掩饰自己的害羞，不知道为什么变得有些男大姐的腔调般地吐槽一般的模仿起来：“内！庆一郎君~你干什么啦~！”

看见了难得一见地因为害羞而装傻的加藤，小山把脸埋在枕头里呼呼地笑了起来，加藤也不知道为什么地跟着他笑了起来。

两个人莫名其妙的笑了半天后，加藤已经穿戴的差不多了，他马上回归了平常的状态。

淡淡地向小山报告了一声：“我去健身房了。”，说罢便披上外套打算离开。

“啊…我也要下去吃饭…跟你一起下去…”  
“不用了。等你好麻烦。你还要收拾房间的对吧。”

小山刚打算起身跟他一起，但是显而易见地加藤完全没有要等他的意思，穿上了袜子就已经打算出门了。

“怎么这样~好冷漠啦~昨天你去了两次我只去了一次就很不公平了！”

模仿着刚才他发出的男大姐的腔调，小山不满地抓着一个枕头啪嗒啪嗒地拍打着床面。

“吵死了你、给我喝咖啡烫死算了！ww”

加藤在走出去之前的最后一秒钟还不忘咒他一句，当然最后还是没能憋住笑意。

小山最终还是乖乖地默默收拾起满地残花败柳的枕头君，枕头君们四散在房间里，小山自己都不太明白昨天是发生了什么会让枕头君跑到这些地方。

抓起不知道为什么飞到了窗户旁的枕头君，小山突然在枕头上发现了什么…

“啊…原来是去了三次啊ww…背后式的时候吗？…ww呼呼~西给酱真是擅长隐瞒啊ww”

终/

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是一直很想写的纽约旅游指南！疫情过后想来纽约玩的朋友…  
> 可以当做参考？（并不是）现在被困在这冷歪的地方还买不到新书真的哀怨的不行…


End file.
